


when gods fall

by theta_sigma_noir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_sigma_noir/pseuds/theta_sigma_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened when the gods turned rough and for better or for worst are banished to the human world as demigods no memorys ( campers become gods bladi bladi blah )   this is my first fic dont be to brutal and sorry for writing errors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

look i never asked to be a god, demigod that is awesome, but a god is most certainly not.  
if you think your a demigod run forget anything i said because you would be drafted and become a god.

I could here the screams. this battle was the last we had lost so many campers annabeth and I where leading the charge against the last three gods left. and of course they had to be the big three it felt awfully wrong fighting my dad but in most ways he wasn't any more, " Percy watch out." i heard annabeth yell. i ducked and swung upwards knocking Zeus to his feet golden chains snaking around his feet " two more " i yell at annabeth a hint of a smile on her face. before we knew it we had captured them all. " annabeth what are we gping to do know we need gods to rule this world " i say worried   
" percy i have a idea but we would need to teach the the fallen gods a lesson we should turn them into demigods until they realise who they are and what they did and percy we could become the gods " she says grinning 

a month later we had become immortal.  
the 12 major gods got replaced like this   
thalia - Zeus  
me - Posiedon   
Nico - hades   
will - apollo  
annabeth - athena   
piper- aphrodite  
leo- heaphestus   
ares _ clarisse   
hermes - the stoll brothers   
hera - unknown  
artemis - phoebe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally banishing the gods

it was a shock  
annabeth and i could see the gods fade into demigods golden light disappearing from there bodies. posiedon slowly aged down turning into a baby he still had his see green eyes "inst it odd for him to think I'm his dad" i thought out loud the same had happened to all the gods and slowly one by one they were sent to mortal parents. we had come to a decision to create a new goddess to be created for the fallen gods. we called a council as all the new gods and goddesses entered the throne room we began the discussion " how many demigods are left " thalia said her voice like thunder booming across the room. " around 25" annabeth said smiling. to our shock someone stumbled in nervously. she had bright green eyes and silver hair her skin seemed riddled with patterns that seemed to glow she had an aura of power but the one thing that seemed to startle us was when she turned around.  
we gasped.  
on her back there was two delicate wing like objects with started glow brightly.  
the other thing is she looked like a mix of all the gods and goddesses  
" umm " she muttered awkwardly" make that 26 " she said blushing " my names holly cardisiant i think i just appeared outside the throne room and i dont know where i am all i know is my name and my fate i was told by um wasn't it rachel that im supposed to become a goddess for the um fallen gods? she said nervously she had a British accent.  
"piper could you use charm-speak please " annabeth said facing holly.  
" who are you and why are you here ?" piper said commandingly but the same answer.  
holly seemed clumsy and she tripped over everything however this showed us one thing she had thousands of marks and each of them was a symbol of a god one for each she had 12 main ones which glowed and the rest where faint.

it took weeks to debate but we decided on it the new goddess was going to be holly but here new name will be Elpis ( ancient greek for hope ) as she was going to be the one to guide the gods to safety. 

// time skip to 12 years //zues pov))  
i slowly struggled up the hill a satyr on my back and a hell hound straight behind me i swung a branch at it knocking it slightly off course the boundary was right in front of me i could see a pine tree circled by a sleeping dragon i jumped in " we did it leif " i say smiling at her the satyr answered with a smile " thank you oh mighty Zeus thank you for guiding me i am truly grateful Elpis " i prayed sighing landing on my back " zack we should get to the camp we need to heal your wounds " leif said to me struggling up onto her cloven leaf " yer we do " i say pulling myself up. i was greeted by a centaur " chiron " i say smiling "and who is that " i say pointing at a blond haired teenage looking boy with a goblet of wine " excuse you " the man said smirking " i should let you know im Mr d " he said through giggles " Dionysus " i said " its truly an honour to meet you " i said my eyes bright "yer ditto Zeus shit zack " he said smirking pointing above my head a glowing lightening bolt appeared " you have been claimed by the mighty god Zeus "  
" follow me zack " chiron said smiling at me " i shall show you to your cabin ". when i got there it was a surprise lightening strikes the roof a golden light shone from the cabin as a form of a very punk rock god appeared " CHIRON " she said excitedly " long time no see ". " mother?" i said surprised " lovely to meet you finally zack " she said covering my eyes i could feel the warmth of golden light. she took her hand away and i was greeted by the 13 major gods.  
i could here mutters of zues and has the time really come . next thing i know they where bowing in front of me " it is a honour to met you all "i said nervously  
" you have no idea " i heard posiedon say his see green eyes shining i could see his hands holding Athena's" may i ask but isn't posiedon supposed to be married to Amphitrite not athena you both have matching rings your married " i say worried  
" hahah thats a myth me and Athena have always been married " he says gripping onto Athena's hand. " Athena and i seaweed brain " i heard Athena mutter.

" oh ok" i say " none of you look like your carvings and all mums ones your depicted as a guy " i say jokingly but to be greeted with silence " that was a joke " i mutter.

" zack " posiedon says worried " the fact that you have arrived means the starts of a new era we are here to give you this " he said passing me a glowing lightening bolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is posiedons and athenas pov more percabeth btw


	3. the symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more about zeus ( zack) and the arrival or hades (HAEMON) and athena (Alexa ) and posiedon (Pax)  
> ( btw any rules regarding the other gods have been discarded until the fallen gods rise again so all the gods can have kids and most old established relationships between gods have changed )

zeus pov)  
when i took hold of the lightening bolt i felt something surge within me like i had a past with this thing i had memory's of a throne room and gods but within a second it was gone. " may i ask a question " i said timidly to the gods my eyes settling on elpis " what changed in the past to make sure tat a certain 12 demigods arrive here safely if you want o know more zack look into the events which happened 12 years ago the year you and hundreds of other demigods where born " she said assertively one symbol on her hand glowing it was a electric blue lightening bolt it slowly began to fade off her hand and gold tendrils of light reached out to by forearm imprinting the exact same symbol the lightning bolt i was holding dissipated. " that is your weapon " zeus said smiling " touch that symbol once a sword will appear twice the lightening bolt and three times you will have a full set of armour " she said grinning " we must bid you goodbye " she said and i slammed my eyes shut just in time they where gone. i fell on the bed exhausted. the second my head hit the pillow i fell asleep.  
athena pov 

" ALEXA" i heard pax scream tackling the monster that had its claws right above my throat. we where in a forest the exact same forest i met pax he was in a river unconscious the second i saw him i new we must have met in a past life i was drawn to him as a person. he was amazing at first i thought he was a god and after i got to know him he admitted he thought i was to. pox had beautiful sea green eyes which looked like they have seen many deaths and times, he had a mop of sand coloured which was speckled with darker brown streaks. his smile was beautiful but it always had a hint of sadness mixed in. his mother had just been killed no wonder.he had a aura of power from what i could see he was defiantly a son of posiedon not that he realised it he didn't even realise the Greek gods existed well i only did because i figured it out. i collected some water at the river and passed it to pax " i know where we need to go " i muttered smiling at him helping him up.

the moment we entered the stretch of road and the island was in sight we where greeted by a Minotaur. " WHAT IN ZUES NAME IS THAT" i hear pax scream " a minotaur " i said passing him a bone knife 2 you aim for his heart ill aim for his head " i say jumping up and landing on the Minotaurs shoulders holding the monster steady i could see pax running forwards impailing the creature thought the heart it turned into the usual golden dust and scattered i jumped down and dragged pax up the hill " if we dont hurry there will b more monsters " i say pouting " but how is a camp gonna protect us " i heard him complain.  
" oh shut up it just will "

we arrived past the pine tree and pax screamed " THERE A DRAGON "  
" yes there is you idiot" i say giggling and slowly walk down to camp to be greeted to the sight of a familier looking boy with blonder hair and electric blue eyes wearing a vivid orange tshirt with read camp half blood on it.

 

Zues pov )  
a familier looking girl and boy of around the same age as me stumbled over the boundary the girl had stormy Gray eyes and sandy brown hair she was wearing torn jeans and a loose fitting cream top she was followed by a guy with sand coloured hair and green eyes he was wearing clothing similar to mine but a t shirt with was faded so badly. " hi your new " i stated walking over to them " yep " they both said in synchrony " my names alexa and this is pax " alexa said wearily. there was a flash suddenly two symbols appeared above r there head above alexas was a glowing symbol of a owl and above pax was a symbol of a trident.  
" YES" i heard alexa say grinning " you ow me 30$ " she said smirking " i told you your a son of posiedon not Hermes you idiot " she said smirking.  
There was a familiar glow and i slammed my eyes close as 3 gods appeared behind alexa and pax. " posiedon , Athena and Elpis its a honour to meet you again " i say smirking turning alexa and pax around .

 

pax pov)  
i could feel my eyes grow wide infront of me where gods and my dads a bleeding god i let a grin escape my mouth but before i knew it i had posiedon hugging me " oh thank god " i heard a sigh escape his mouth " percy we cant interact to much or they could find out " i heard Athena say sadly but still i knew she couldn't resist the urge to hug her daughter . i could feel posiedon relax and step away "annabeth sorry athena and i are here to give you these " posiedon said handing me a sea green trident i took a hold of it and again i felt a surge of power running through and memory but they where gone in a second. i could see Athena give alexa a spear and a shield.  
elpis stepped forwards two symbols on her forearms glowing one a trident and one a owl they faded and golden lights appears on my neck and alexas hand the trident and spear dissapearing " ill leave zack to do the explaining " athena says " goodbye" they mutter grinning a golden light emminiating from there bodies . i turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

athenas pov  
" tap the symbols once and your weapon will appear twice and a shield and the third time dampens our scent so where undescoverable to monsters" i could hear zack say i was facing the forest i could see a flash of yellow " who's there " i yell shutting zack up. i could see glowing yellow eyes " oh you got me " a bodiless voice replied followed by a Cheshire cat grin appears in the shadows. out stepped a ghost like figure. "hades?" i question. " what no thats not me " said a voice from behind me.

the boy stepping out the shadows looked 12 so around our age he had a ghostly pale complexion and raven black hair,yellow eyes that seemed to glow and a chesire cat grin. " haemon " he muttered smirking " and the god behind you is my dad " he says pointing above his head to the mark of hades. i spun around to come face to face with a italian looking guy with a raven mop of hair and expressionless eyes he had a ghost of a smile on his face and a huge hellhound at his feet who was growling at me " whos a good boy mr.O'leary he said ruflling the hellhounds fur. i was shocked " HOW THE SHIST IS THERE A BLEEDING HELL HOUND IN CAMP" i screeched. "well that no way to act around hades " he mutters annoyed " anyhow haemon your the son of hades and now that the big three are here the 12 can finally be found there probably going to be a prophecy when rachel returns."   
" NICOO " i heard someone yell " what now solace " i heard hades mutter under his breath i could see a snazzy red lamborghini parked on the grass burn circles surrounding it. and a guy who looked the same age as hades so around 21 stepped out he had a mop of sandy hair and freckles he walked over to hades. 

" will care to refrain from burning all the grass " hades muttered to apollo at least thats who i assumed it was. " ah i can just get katie to grow back the grass " apollo or will said smirking " anyhw have you given hades his symbol yet cause we need to go and no shadow traveling i dont want a repeat of the giants " he said.  
" yes i have we can go " hades said his eyes bright.

haemons pov 

after hades and apollo left i was left with the girl and the boys " im haemon " i mutter grinning fiddling with the symbol which had appeared on my palm " alexa " alexa said her eyes stormy " pax" the guy with sea coloured eyes mutteres " zack " the obvious son of zues said. " pleasure to meet you " alexa said pouting.  
chiron appeared behind her frowing. " your the new kids then " he says sighing


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i havnt updated for ages oops

athenas pov  
" huh Percy Jackson whose that?" i heard pax mutter from behind me looking over my shoulder and reading the book i had open. " percy jackson the greatest Greek hero of all time supposedly he's done all the things Greek heros are famous for aswell as supposedly defeating the titans AND the giants " i say matter of factly holding up a picture of him. " huh he looks oddly like my dad where is this Percy now?" he says worried.   
" no one knows he disappeared along with 14 other demigods 12 years ago ,the year we where all born, this book says he disappeared along with annabeth chase piper McLean nico di'angelo will solace thailia grace and a few others. "i mutter pointing them out on the page.

after talking to pax for a while mainly about percy who pax found very insipirational he thought him choosing not to take immortality for annabeth.

" alexa ALEXA" i heard pax mutter bringing me out of my slumber " what?" i mutter opening my eyes oh shist i think realising where i was i was lying on pax lap him looking down at me with a caring expression on his face " you fell asleep on me so i thought it would be best to make you comfortable " he says is that blusing was pax blushing i wonder. " alexa your mama came and told me to give you this when you wake up also that she ships us what does that mean? " he says worried i smirk " she thinks we make a cute couple and what did she want to give me? " i say calmly brushing of my mums comment " oh this " he says bright red obviously about the couple comment handing me a yankee cap " what the hades can i do with a yankee cap?" i mutter akwardlly putting it on.  
" ALEXA! where did you go " he says right infront of me " i havnt moved pax?im right in front of you" i say looking down " WAIT WHat " i scream when i cant seem to see my body i pull of the yankee camp becoming visible again. " holy hera that rules" i say smirking " im so sneaing into your cabin mines to crowded " i say grinning


End file.
